The Pranking Side
by professionalemail101
Summary: He didn't expect this to happen. Nor did everybot else. But they couldn't help but bust out into hysterical laughter...Could you? {Rated T for references}


Never had he ever thought this would happen.

It was impossible!

Yet, he had fallen victim to it.

Being pranked by a femme, Prowl's daughter no less!

Well, he wouldn't have thought it was her, if he didn't see her in the rec room when he was like this and smirked, then walked off. Cackling softly. This honestly didn't prove anything, but because of recent events, he was one hundred percent sure she was the mastermind.

He crossed his arms and vented hot air from his upside down position in the rec room. It was early in the morning, but the Autobots would get up in less than an hour. If he didn't escape by then, he was about to be in the humiliation of a lifetime.

She eventually came back in, a frown upon his face, causing her to chuckle softly. His face visibly lightened by the fact that she actually laughed. You have an excuse not to be fun if you're a part of Prowl's family and this relative sure used this to her advantage when wanted to be left alone. Nonetheless, she still liked it when she smiled.

"I think I like you from this angle better." She told him, her helm leveling out with his from that position. Her face was about a foot away from his.

"I think I like standing on the ground better." He retorted, huffing in protest.

She giggled again, his optics opening again and dimming slightly with relaxation. She stepped closer and cupped his face, despite it being upside down.

"You know, I can be fun too." She started, pulling her face closer to his, the energon rushing to his cheek plates; and not from his uncomfortable position. "But not with daddy around. I can't disappoint him..." She drifted off, getting even closer. "Sometimes, however, you have to show that you are in control of your life."

Her lip components were mere centimeters from his, his cheeks setting aflame. The color was pinker than the darkest energon. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, attempting to turn his head away, but he failed.

She grinned and kissed him gently, his optics widening exponentially while hers closed. He didn't stop, though. He merely went along with it, cooling systems turning on slowly. She smirked and decided to add some action. She licked the bottom of his lip component with that sinful glossa of hers. He would be a fool to deny her access, but he was indeed a fool. This is Sideswipe we're talking about here.

She frowned and pulled away, much to his secret dismay. She tilted her head in a cute manner, optics wavering slightly.

"I'm not good? I have been practicing with Hot Rod..." She whirled around, hand cupping her chin in a thinking manner. "Maybe I should ask him to give me lessons again-" She was cut off when the red mech skillfully turned her back around to kiss her again.

Her brows furrowed, but eventually went with the intimate contact.

"Don't you dare go back to Hot Rod, Starr." He growled, but failed to seem intimidating because he was still upside down.

She giggled and responded smugly. "Oh yeah, Sides? Why not?"

He froze and his face was pink again. She chuckled once more, before kissing him softly; for now.

"Bye Sides. I'll see you later~!" She sauntered away, hips swinging more than they should with the intention of getting him worked up. Which, it did.

It took him a few breems to realize his current predicament, still, before cursing. "That devious, conniving, mischievous...saucy, sinfully sexy, femme! Slag, slag, slag! I let her fragging trick me, but she seemed to have enjoyed it..."

He was then interrupted from his thoughts when the sound of numerous footsteps paused. He turned to face the noise, only to see that all of the Autobots were staring at him.

It was silent, most trying to take in the situation before them. It was the Weapons Specialist and Chief Medical Officer to burst out into hysterical laughter. But before he could retaliate, they all began to bark out in laughter. He blushed again, his cheek plates putting Elita-1's paint job to shame. He saw Starr in the crowd and they came into optic contact.

She smirked seductively and blew him a kiss. His optics dilated, but why, you may ask? Well, she was unnoticed by the laughing crowd, so she did some dirty moves that would make a stripper blush. Of course, she didn't strip, but she might as well have. Surprising as it was, coming from Prowl's daughter.

He dangled limply for awhile, everybot refusing to release him from either the sole purpose of revenge or just to get a good laugh.

So, Sideswipe stayed there for quite awhile, much to his dismay. It was when the bot he finally thought would release him didn't, was when he gave up any hope.

The yellow mech stood there, a blank expression upon his normally stoic faceplates.

"Please Sunny?"

The mech narrowed his optics, turning around with a hidden smirk as his lip components twitched. The smugness in his tone was more noticeable than annoyance, although, both could clearly be heard.

"Don't call me that."


End file.
